iAm Glad I Have You
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT - A companion piece to iKnew You Were Meant for Me: Good things happens to good people. Sam is shocked that she finds herself to be one of those good people.


**Title:** iAm Glad I Have You  
**Author:** Miss. Creativity  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly. Dan Schneider does.  
**Summary:** A companion piece to iKnew You Were Meant for Me. Good things happens to good people. Sam is shocked that she finds herself to be one of those good people.  
**Summary:** As you can see, the beginning is just regular/normal's pov and the rest is all Sam's. So I hope you enjoy reading this that you will review! :)

* * *

iAm Glad I Have You

***Normal POV***

"Where is she?" Twenty five year old Carly Shay-Benson whimpered to her husband, Freddie Benson, while she was the fighting the pain of childbirth. She and Freddie are having their first child and they are nervous, scared, and happy for it, but they need their best friend who promised to be there when the time comes. That time is now, and Carly was angry at the thought if their best friend bailed on them for more 'important' things.

"I just texted her that and she said she'll be here in a few minutes," Freddie answered his wife. This is one of those times where he needs his best friend the most. It seems that the baby won't come unless she's here. It must have known they are missing one more person.

He snapped out of his thoughts and was brought back into reality. "Freddie!" Carly screamed in pain and her husband went next to her side in a millisecond anxiously waiting for the birth of his son or daughter.

* * *

***Sam's POV***

"Hey, no running in the halls!" I heard a doctor yelling from behind me while he was pushing his patient in a wheelchair. I ignored him because at the minute he said that, I felt like I was back in school which I really don't want to be in.

I ran faster and hated myself that I'm practically missing my best friend's childbirth. Yesterday afternoon, I promised her that I would be there for her no matter what happens. If anyone from work calls me, I'll cancel them. I made a promise to her and to Freddork and I wouldn't miss this for the world.

Room 101. Room 101. Where is Room 101?! Frustratedly, I fast kept walking as I am looking at each room number trying to find Carly's room that's 101. I was relieved that I am getting closer. Room 99. Room 100. Yes, finally, Room 101. The room I have been waiting to see for the past five minutes.

I barged into the door seeing Carly lying on the bed squeezing Freddie's hand. He looks like he's in pain, but he couldn't be that much in pain as Carly is. What a wimp. I was proud at the fact that Carly possibly could break Freddie's hand with the little strength that she has. I rushed over to Carly's other side of the bed and despite the pain she's experiencing, she managed to make a smile on her red and sweaty face.

"Sam you made it!" Carly breathed out happily.

I smiled at her. "You know that I wouldn't miss this for the world, Carly. Are you going into labor or having a contraction?" I asked Freddie, Carly, and the nurses who just walked in minutes later before I did.

"Carly, you're going into labor," The nurse smiled at her and I heard Carly groaned. I held Carly's hand for comfort knowing that she couldn't break my hand even if she tried to. "After five, I want you to push," Carly made a deep sigh in and exhaled. She seemed to be ready for this birth. "Five, four, three, two, one, push!" The countdown reminded me when Freddie was doing the same thing except he didn't say 'push' at the end for our webshow, iCarly, which we had to end on the day of our senior graduation.

I felt my hand beginning to squeeze. There was no pain like Freddie was wincing at. Carly is pushing while Freddie and I are encouraging her to do more so their child could come out. I have no idea if their child would be a boy or a girl. Neither of them told me, but I guess in a couple of minutes or hours or so, I would know the gender. Maybe, they want it to be a surprise.

The feeling of Carly's hand on mind, doesn't feel tight anymore. At first, I thought Carly was dying because of childbirth, but when I looked at her, I saw that she was giving up. She looked exhausted and probably thinks she couldn't do it any longer. "I...I..." Carly said panting as she was out of breath. "I can't do this anymore..."

"Yes you can, Carly," I told her while I am gently squeezing her hand. "Don't give up."

"Don't you want to see our son or daughter?" Freddie asked and that's when Carly pushed again and that might have been because of the pain she's having.

Ten minutes later, a loud cry was filled around the room. I am more than proud that Carly did it; words can't even describe how I feel. I look back at her smiling, but she looked completely wiped out. I look back at Freddie who is staring at his wife lovingly and plants a kiss on her forehead. My smile grew wide for the new parents. When the cry became louder, I looked at the nurse and I became awed at the sight of it.

"Carly, Freddie, it looks beautiful." I said to them as I'm trying not to shed tears like Freddie is, but I couldn't blame the guy.

"Congratulations, Freddie and Carly, you have a healthy baby boy." The nurse said to them smiling and handed the crying infant over to his mother after the nurse cleaned him. They left and we were left alone with the little one.

"You did amazing." Freddie complimented her with full adoration on his face.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you and Freddie." Carly mentioned, but kept looking at her son as she said.

"No problem," I said smiling and with a sniff. "Have you guys thought a name for him?"

"For a girl, we thought Victoria Samantha." Carly answered and I beamed when I heard my name for their child's middle name.

"For a boy, we thought Jared Nathan Benson." Freddie answered as he was next to hold his son that finally stopped crying. I thought I was going to have a headache, or even worse, a migraine from it.

I love all of those names that they picked. Too bad it's a boy. Victoria Samantha Benson would be awesome, but I guess, Jared Nathan works out, too. As I am thinking of how those names sounds, a question came to mind. "Where did you get the name Jared Nathan?"

"Jared was the name of Carly's father after he died," Freddie answered. I remember that sad funeral. She and Spencer's father died in an unexpected battle at the Navy. He had severe injuries and all of the doctors told him and us there would be a slight chance that he would be able to make it, but as it turned out, it didn't. "Nathan is my father's name." I remember that day too; after learning about Freddie's history with the Fencin' Bensons, we looked deeper into his family tree, and got some answers out of his mother who revealed Freddie's father's name is Nathan. I don't have a problem with either of those names or how the story is. Jared Nathan Benson. It has a nice ring to it.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Freddie asked his wife smirking as he's still holding his child.

Carly's tired face looked at me smiling. "I think it would be best if she knows." I wonder what these two have in mind. They have something. I know it. I just don't know what it is. They already kept two things behind my back now. First, it was their dance they had when they were fifteen at the Groovy Smoothies, and they didn't tell me they wanted to keep the sex of their baby a secret.

"That I know what?" I asked feeling completely confused and definitely out of the loop.

"Would you mind being Jared's godmother?" Carly asked through her smile. My jaw dropped and my eyes bugged out. I know we swore that we would each be one another's bridesmaids and be a godmother. I guess I am shocked this time is coming true. "Spencer accepted to be his godfather."

I felt like I could literally cry at any second, but I composed myself into my regular posture and behavior. "I would be honored to Carls and Freddison." I answered.

"Want to hold him?" Freddie asked me for my permission.

I was a little hesitant to do as I've never held a baby once in my life. I nodded since I couldn't find my voice. He handed Jared over to me and held him into my arms. I looked at him and I was trying to compare who he looks like. I know that he has Carly's eyes. Her eyes are somewhat a lighter brown color than Freddie's who is darker and he also has her ears. The rest of his face I see is definitely Freddie.

"Well, I can say that he is your child, Benson," I joked with him; just playing with his head. I see him rolling his eyes at my comment. "He looks a lot like you." I smiled when Jared made a yawn then went back to his comfortable position in my arms. "Why did you want me to be Jared's godmother?" I know I've done good, and sometimes, bad things in the past, but it still amazes me that they are still my friends after what we've been through. I feel like...I don't deserve to be one.

"You are our best friend, Sam," Carly answered as it was obvious. "I love you just like I love Freddie and Jared...but differently," Her smile came back on which lighted my spirits up a little to see that. "I especially love the fact that you came here. I'm really glad that you did."

"You are family to us, Sam." Freddie said and that was probably the nicest thing that he had ever said to me.

I feel comfortable that I am a godmother to their kid now. More than I ever was before. I guess that saying is one hundred percent true...good things happens to good people and I am in shock that I happen to be one of those good people.


End file.
